Ice Staff
The is a magic weapon. Appearance A looks like a long stick topped with a Sapphire. Use By combining a with other items, the player can use several spells to freeze their enemies. Obtaining A can be crafted with a Sapphire and two Sticks at a Mage’s Workshop. Crafting Mage’s Workshop Sapphire + Stick x2 = + Icicle = Ice Staff + Icicle x5 = Ice Staff + Frost Powder = Ice Staff + Frost Powder x5 = Ice Staff + Ice = Ice Staff + Frost Powder x10 = Ice Staff + Icicle + Frost Powder = Ice Staff + Frost Powder x10 + Sapphire x15 + Icicle x5 + Eye of Frost x20 + Yeti Bone x15 = Ice Staff Hotbar When the is equipped, a vertical hotbar will appear on the right side of the screen, consisting of 8 slots. The player can scroll through these by pressing the arrow keys(the up arrow will select the slot above the slot previously selected, while the down arrow will select the slot below it). The player casts the spell selected by pressing M2. Spells The is charged with a spell by using the crafting recipes listed above. * Items denotes what items are used to create the spell. * Slot denotes what slot number the spell is in. * Cost denotes how much Mana is used by casting the spell. * Cooldown Length denotes how long the player must wait before they can cast the spell again. * Tier denotes what tier of Frostbite is inflicted by the spell. Not used in Create Frost Man. When a spell is crafted, it will appear in the appropriate slot. After the spell is cast, there will be a cooldown period before it can be cast again. Once a spell is crafted, the player will be able to use it at any time, provided they have sufficient Mana and the cooldown period for that spell is not active. The spells are listed below: Icicle * Items: Icicle * Slot: 1 * Cost: 3 * Cooldown Length: 3 seconds * Tier: Frostbite I Creates a weak icicle in front of the player, which is then projected. Ice Spike * Items: Icicle x5 * Slot: 2 * Cost: 5 * Cooldown Length: 10 seconds * Tier: Frostbite II Creates a powerful icicle in front of the player, which is then projected. Frost Jet * Items: Frost Powder * Slot: 3 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 5 seconds * Tier: Frostbite I For five seconds, the player points the staff in front of them and a one-block-wide stream of cold air is sprayed from it for five seconds. Ice Spray * Items: Frost Powder x5 * Slot: 4 * Cost: 3 per second * Cooldown Length: 1 minute * Tier: Frostbite II For ten seconds, the player points the staff in front of them and a three-block-wide cone of cold air is sprayed from it for five seconds. Create Frost Man * Items: Ice * Slot: 5 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 5 minutes Spawns a Frost Man to fight for the player for a minute, before dying. Frost Aura * Items: Frost Powder x10 * Slot: 6 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 10 minutes * Tier: Frostbite II For one minute, the player is coated with cold air. Any enemies within melee range are frozen. Freeze * Items: Icicle, Frost Powder * Slot: 7 * Cost: 8 * Cooldown Length: 1 second * Tier: Frostbite I The targeted NPC is frozen for 15 seconds. Effects stack on top of each other independently. Every stack is unaffected by the presence of other stacks. Blizzard * Items: Frost Powder x10, Sapphire x15, Icicle x5, Eye of Frost x20, Yeti Bone x15 * Slot: 8 * Cost: 50 * Cooldown Length: 30 minutes * Tier: Frostbite V Conjures a massive snowstorm, freezing creatures within a 30-block AoE around the player and dealing massive damage. This does not harm the player character, but the player should be wary of friendly fire while using it so that the player does not accidentally harm any friendly dogs or summoned barbarians. Trivia * The is the counterpart of the Fire Staff. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Weapons